Trailer hitches are commonly used to tow trailers and the like behind vehicles. Trailer hitches that are generally used with automobiles and small trucks are usually attached to the rear frame of the towing vehicle with a universal pivot attachment, usually a tow ball, spaced behind the towing vehicle to pivotally receive thereon a mating attachment, such as a socket, on a tongue extending from the body of the trailer to be towed. One problem associated with these types of attachments includes aligning and connecting the receiver on the trailer to the tow ball on the trailer hitch of a vehicle. Alignment of a trailer and towing vehicle in three-dimensional space can be extremely difficult, and the connection is especially troublesome when a driver is alone and when the trailer is too heavy to move. A miscalculation on the part of the driver can result in damage to both the vehicle and trailer.
Thus, facilitating the connection between a vehicle and a trailer, as well as securely maintaining a connection, is desired. It is also desirable to increase the likelihood of achieving a coupling when there is a discrepancy in the respective alignments in three-dimensional space of the trailer and vehicle being coupled. In other words, it is desirable to facilitate mating of a trailer and vehicle, for instance, when one of the targets to be coupled is vertically or horizontally askew from the other.